Crayola Kid's First Jumbo Washable Crayons
''' Crayola Kid's First Jumbo Washable Crayons '''are one of the major products used in Corduroy (TV series) by Nelvana. This first appeared in Corduroy Goes to School. This is the type of Crayola Crayons the kids at Corduroy The Bear's school use and what Patrick William Rich use. Corduroy The Bear uses this type of Crayola Crayons. The type of colors the packages comes in are Classic, Bright, Silver Swirls and Skin Tone. And the crayons has fun names for kids to learn colors like Candy Apple Red and Sunshine Yellow like Crayola So Big Crayons to teach kids about the colors and their names. The stores that Crayola Kid's First Jumbo Washable Crayons are available at are ShopRite, The School Box, Walmart, Target, Michael's, Publix, and online. Crayola Kid's First Jumbo Washable Crayons Classic Colors * Candy Apple Red (Red) * School Bus Yellow (Yellow) * Birdie Blue (Blue) * Leap Frog Green (Green) * Pumpkin Orange (Orange) * Grape Juice Purple (Violet (Purple)) * Bunny Brown (Brown) * Kitty Cat Black (Black) Crayola Kid's First Jumbo Washable Crayons Bright Colors * Rocket Red (Radical Red) * Sunshine Yellow (Laser Lemon) * Balloon Blue (Sky Blue) * Gator Green (Yellow-Green) * Purplepotomus (Plum) * Goldfish Orange (Macaroni and Cheese) * Magic Magenta (Red Violet) * Pinkasaurus (Carnation Pink) Crayola Kid's First Jumbo Washable Crayons skin tone colors * Elephant Gray (Gray) * Chocolate Drop Brown (Sepia) * Penny Brown (Burnt Sienna) * Wood Red (Mahogany) * Cowboy Boot Brown (Tan) * Fresh Apricots (Apricot) * Human Skin (Peach) * Snow White (White) Crayola Kid's First Jumbo Washable Crayons Silver Swirls colors * Aztec Gold (Yellow) * Cinnamon Satin (Orange) * Copper Penney (Brown) * Granite Gray (Gray) * Mystic Maroon (Red) * Pearly Purple (Purple) * Polished Pine (Green) * Shadow Blue (Blue) Crayola Kid's First Jumbo Washable Crayons pack of 16 colors * Candy Apple Red (Red) * School Bus Yellow (Yellow) * Birdie Blue (Blue) * Leap Frog Green (Green) * Pumpkin Orange (Orange) * Grape Juice Purple (Violet (Purple)) * Bunny Brown (Brown) * Kitty Cat Black (Black) * Snow White (White) * Goldfish Orange (Macaroni and Cheese) * Juicy Orange (Red Orange) * Gator Green (Yellow-Green) * Flamingo Pink (Tickle Me Pink) * Magic Magenta (Red Violet) * Blueberry Muffin (Blue Violet) * Peacock Blue (Robin's Egg Blue) Crayola Kid's First Jumbo Washable Crayons pack of 24 colors * Candy Apple Red (Red) * School Bus Yellow (Yellow) * Birdie Blue (Blue) * Leap Frog Green (Green) * Pumpkin Orange (Orange) * Grape Juice Purple (Violet (Purple)) * Bunny Brown (Brown) * Kitty Cat Black (Black) * Snow White (White) * Goldfish Orange (Macaroni and Cheese) * Juicy Orange (Red Orange) * Gator Green (Yellow-Green) * Flamingo Pink (Tickle Me Pink) * Magic Magenta (Red Violet) * Blueberry Muffin (Blue Violet) * Peacock Blue (Robin's Egg Blue) * Raspberry Jam (Violet Red) * Olive Green (Olive Green) * Fresh Apricots (Apricot) * Ocean Blue (Turquoise Blue) * Flower Orchid (Orchid) * Fresh Vegetables (Forest Green) * Diamond Gold (Goldenrod) * Elephant Gray (Gray) Gallery 418047 379036492123472 1828661547 n.jpg|Crayola Kids First Jumbo Washable Crayons Classic Colors. 417139_379036942123427_1428676476_n2.jpg|Crayola Kid's First Jumbo Washable Crayons Classic Colors. Image058.jpg|examples of the crayons Image053.jpg|Crayola Kid's First Jumbo Washable Crayons Bright Colors. Crayola Kids First Jumbo Washable crayons front of the package.jpg Crayola Kids First Jumbo Washable crayons back of the package.jpg Crayola Kids First Jumbo Washable crayons package and crayons.jpg Crayola Kids First Jumbo Washable crayons fun Color names to learn about colors.jpg|Crayola Kid's First Jumbo Washable Crayons Classic Colors names Candy Apple Red (Red), School Bus Yellow (Yellow), Birdie Blue (Blue), Leap Frog Green (Green), Pumpkin Orange (Orange), Grape Juice Purple (Violet (Purple)), Bunny Brown (Brown), and Kitty Cat Black (Black) Crayola Kids First Jumbo Washable Crayons skin tone colors.png|Crayola Kid's First Jumbo Washable Crayons Skin Tone colors 1997 8 kids first bright crayons0155edit2_1.jpg 1997 8 kids first bright crayons0161edit2.jpg 1997 8 kids first bright crayons0171edit2_1.jpg|Crayola Kid's First Jumbo Washable Crayons Bright Colors names Rocket Red (Radical Red), Sunshine Yellow (Laser Lemon), Balloon Blue (Sky Blue), Gator Green (Yellow Green), Goldfish Orange (Macaroni and Cheese), Purplepotomus (Plum), Magic Magenta (Red Violet), Pinkasaurus (Carnation Pink) 1997 8 kids first bright crayons0175edit2.jpg 1997 8 kids first bright crayons0157edit2_1.jpg Crayola Kid's First Jumbo Washable Crayons class pack.png|This is the class pack of Crayola Kid's First Jumbo Washable Crayons found in teacher supply stores and wholesale clubs and this includes 16 packs of Classic Colors, 16 packs of Bright Colors, and 16 packs of Skin Tone Colors Crayola Kid's First Jumbo Washable Crayons 16 pack.png|Crayola Kid's First Jumbo Washable Crayons pack of 16 colors Crayola Kids First Jumbo Washable crayon wrapper Chocolate Drop Brown.png|Crayola Kid's First Chocolate Drop Brown (Sepia) Crayon Wrapper Crayola Kids First Jumbo Washable crayon wrapper Cowboy Boot Brown.png|Crayola Kid's First Cowboy Boot Brown (Tan) Crayon wrapper Crayola Kids First Jumbo Washable crayon wrapper Human Skin.png|Crayola Kid's First Human Skin (Peach) Crayon wrapper Crayola Kids First Jumbo Washable crayon wrapper Penny Brown.png|Crayola Kid's First Penny Brown (Burnt Sienna) Crayon Wrapper Crayola Kids First Jumbo Washable crayon wrapper Snow White.png|Crayola Kid's First Snow White (White) Crayon wrapper Crayola Kids First Jumbo Washable crayon wrapper wood red.png|Crayola Kid's First Wood Red (Mahogany) Crayon Wrapper Crayola Kids First Jumbo Washable Crayons Silver Swirls.png|Crayola Kid's First Jumbo Washable Crayons Silver Swirls Trivia * Sunshine Yellow was used for classic yellow in the original So Big line from when the size of these crayons was introduced in 1984. Now, the shade of yellow Sunshine Yellow is used for is now switched to Laser Lemon and a new name School Bus Yellow took Sunshine Yellow's place in the classic assortment of Colors. * In the classic assortment of colors, Pumpkin Orange replaced Jack O' Lantern Orange, Grape Juice Purple replaced Bunch of Grapes Purple and School Bus Yellow replaced Sunshine Yellow (due to that Sunshine Yellow has moved to the bright assortment of colors and reused for Laser Lemon) but kept Candy Apple Red, Bunny Brown, Leap Frog Green, Kitty Cat Black, and Birdie Blue. * In the Bright Assortment of Colors, Sunshine Yellow replaced Fire Fly Yellow, Gator Green replaced Grasshopper Green, Balloon Blue replaced Peacock Blue Category:Products Category:Objects Category:Crayola products Category:1996 to now Category:Crayola Kid's First products